Skyscaper
by monkiimax
Summary: You can break everything I m, go on and try to tear me down but I will rise from the ground. Adam is in a huge problem and it seems that the only person able to help him is Eli. Would his friendship strong enough to save Adam and his world with it?
1. I m scared

_**Chapter 1**_

Adam played with the keys of the "special needed" bathroom. He was dressed like Gracie so he coudln´t enter to the guys restroom but he was not entering to the girl´s. It would be like embracing Gracie forever and he wasn´t welling to kill Adam. So after minutes of deliberate he started his way to the "special needed" restroom.

Around him all the students talked about him and his personality change. Adam wished he coudl shut up everyone but he knew it was impossible. Now that the truth was on top of the table there was no turning back. Adam wondered where Eli and Clare were.

He got to the restroom and opened the door slowly. He felt like an intruder in that place, like if he shouldn´t be there. Suddenly someone pushed him from behind making him fall in side the room. Adam raised his head and tried to stand up. A foot over his back made him stay in the ground.

"So look what we have here." said Fitz as he closed the door from behind. Owen and Bianca were next to him.

"I´m doing nothing wrong. This is not the guy´s bathroom or neither the girl´s" Adam defended himself and tried to push Fitz foot. The other guy just smiled. "Now let go off me."

Fitz laughed and hit Adam on his stomach. Adam bent because of the pain.

"I heard you were trying to seduce my friend Bianca. Isn´t that right freak?" Fitz turned around to see Bianca that didn´t seemed enthusiastic about the situation anymore. She didn´t answer, she just stood there looking at Fitz uncomfortable.

"She is not my type. Don´t worry." Adam tried to play fool but he received other kick.

"Owen what do you think if we teach the freak what to be a girl really means?" Adam gulped scared.

"Fitz let it go. We are going to get into trouble." said the older guy as he put an arm around Bianca´s shoulder. The girl nodded in accordance.

"If you bunch of pussies don´t want well then leave." said Fitz with a mad tone of voice. The two other students turned around and opened the door but before leaving Bianca looked again at Fitz with worry in her eyes.

"Fitz think about it. What do you win with this?" Fitz didn´t answered so Bianca just turned around and left the room behind Owen. Adam saw his only chance of escaping; stood up and tried to run to the door. Fitz stopped him before he got to it and threw him to the ground leavening Adam´s lungs out of breath.

"What do you want from me?" Adam was scared to death but he didn´t want to cry in front of Fitz that was now unbuttoning his pants.

"You will see freak. You will see it really soon."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Adam burned himslef again. What had happened just 2 hours ago seemed to unreal and real at the same time. The pain was there but no one could see it. The tears were falling from his eyes but nobody cared why. Nobody seemed to care he was miserable dressed up like a girl; that he wanted to die in thta moment or to jump from the roof of the school.

He put his hair clip on the fire and let it in there for like 5 seconds. After that he placed the hot part on his wrist. He wasped of the pain and tried to prevent of screaming but he couldn´t help to cry a little bit. He still heard his screams, absorved by the scarf that Fitz had put him in his mouth. He pressed the clip a little bit harder on his skin loving the feeling of how it hurt.

"What are you doing?" exclamied Calre worried as she ran over Adam. The guy just trhrew his stuff away and covered the new burn with his hand. Adam looked away avoiding Clare gaze. It was too painful and the thought of her discovering what had happened asahmed her.

"Adam." she whispered, Adam could sense the pity on her voice.

Adam wondered what he would say to her? What would she think about him is she found out of what Fitz had done to him? Maybe she would understand but he didn´t know how to trust. For the first time in so much time he was scared.

"When I was Gracie I used to burn myself to let the anger go." he said between sobs. He couldn´t tell her now.

"It doesn´t have to be this way." Clare seemed like if she was about to cry too. Adam felt bad with himself; Clare shouldn´t be crying for him, she didn´t deserved that.

"If I´m Gracie everything is easier; right?" Adam sounded like if he was trying to convince himself instead of Clare. "For my mom, the school and...everyone."

"You donpt have to change Adam" if she only knew how much he had already changed. "They have to change for you."

Adam nodded sadly, he hated to feel so vulnerable, so lost and alone.

"Let´s call Eli and make him give you a drive." proposed Clare as she took Adam´s backpack and put it on her shoulder.

"I can´t dress like that." said Adam almost in a whisper. Watching this clothes would anly give him falshbacks of him and Fitz.

"Sure, let´s go to the office and get you something."

-.-.-.-.-.

Adam and Clare entered to the direction with him still crying. Eli was already waiting for them and so did Sav; the school president. Eli smiled sightly at Adam and Clare but Adam couldn´t return the gesture to him. He felt aweful.

"Sav do you have any clothes you could lend Adam?" asked Clare trying to break the unconfortable silence. Adam finally let go from Clare´s embrace and sat on a chair that was near him.

"Sure, Eli why you dont come with me..." started Sav but Adam interrumpted.

"NO!" screamed Adam as he put his hands into a fist. The other three guys tunred around surprised and shoked. Adam, noticing the stare of his friends kept talking but with more clam and in a lower voice. "I need to tell Eli something. Clare could you please get me the clothes?"

The girl nodded confused but she didnpt siad nothing. Sav took a last look at Adam and then he left the room followed by Clare. When Eli and Adam were completely alone the last one burst out into tears. Eli was shocked by this reaction but he decided that the most safe thing to do was hug the messed up guy.

"Eli...may I ask you something?" Adam was trying to stop crying but he couldn´t.

"Of course Adam." Eli was getting nervous with the extrange attitude of his friend and in his eyes Eli could see something like fear.

"You have to promise not to hate me or stop talking to me please."

"Why are you saying that Adam?" Eli was really confused and scared at the same time for his friend.

"You have to promise me that!" excalimed Adam, "I can´t lose you or Clare right now. You are the only friend I have."

"I promise I will never hate you Adam." Eli took Adam´s hand and looked at the burns he had in every arm. "You can trust me."

Adam looked at his friend a little bit relieved. He didn´t understand why but he had more confidence on Eli than in Clare. MAybe it was because he had known Eli for a little bit longer or just because of the way the emo boy was.

"Fitz did something this morning" Adam started, Eli´s face change from conserned to mad. ELi hated Fitz to go and bug his friend. Who did he thought he was? "And I swear to god I didn´t want to."

At that point Adam started crying again. Eli expected the worst.

"Adam, what did he do to you? Did he hurt you" Eli took Adam by the chin and make him look at him.

"He raped me!" Adam screamed and then he started sobbing uncontrollably. Eli´s face went pailer and he started feeling dizzy. What did he had to do know?

"We have to alert the police." said Eli as he stood up from his place and tried to walk to the phone. Adam stopped him by grabbing him by his jacket.

"NO! Nobody can know about this!" Eli looked at Adam that had still tears falling from his eyes.

Eli wanted to tell him that it was a bad idea. That he needed Fitz to pay for what he did and he shouldn´t be afraid but he had some information about this cases. He had seen them in his psycology class and what he had learned was that this kind of victims needed all the support for the ones around him and that they wanted to fell protected. Contradict his wills were the main reasons why these people stopped trusting in people and later develop some depression problems.

"Okay you don´t want to tell the police but what about your parents." Adam shook his head. "Drew? The conselor? Clare?"

"No one." pointed out Adam.

"Then why did you told me?" Eli didn´t want to sound frustrated but he was. He was unable to help his friend and plus that it seemed he didn´t want to be helped either.

"Because I trust you." new tears appeared in Adam´s eyes. "And I´m scared."

Eli sighed and then hugged Adam tightly. He didn´t know how but he would make sure Adam felt safe again. No matter what the cost, he would make anything for Adam to never cry again.


	2. Go run, run, run

**Chapter two. **

Adam looked at himself on the mirror. Something had changed lately and he was scared. During the last week he had a lot of nauseas and he felt tired all the time. Eli had told him it was because of all the stress or maybe he wasn´t getting the enough rest at night. Eli had kept his promised and he hadn´t told anyone, including Calre, about what had happened and he thaked him for that. In Fitz case he had stopped bothering and he ignored Eli and Adam most of the time. Adam thanked also that change but he was curious if his change of attiude was because of the guilt or something else.

But now, in front of his mirror something had his thoughts busy on other stuff; the sudden grow of his breast. And in addition to that he had now a delay of his period of 3 weeks, and he was real punctual about it every month. He was worried about that but there was nothing he could do but wait for what would happen next. He just hoped that it wasn´t what he thought.

That day at school he made some research without telling anything to Eli. He searched on internet "symptoms for pregnancy" but everything that he read was so ambiguous that it confused him even more. The fear was growing into him quickly.

"Hello Adam. What are you doing?" Adam gulped and tried to close the window. Ali looked over Adam´s shoulder and read the title of the internet page; "Pregnancy, first symptoms".

"What´s this?" she asked as she took the mouse off Adam´s hand and started reading the article. Adam looked around trying to think of a good lie, if Ali found out maybe she would end up telling Dave or to Clare, he was really aware of her friendship with the brown haired girl.

Ali started reading the article and then she stopped abruptly and looked at Adam confused.

"Are you...?"

"NO!" screamed Adam as he pressed the bottoms Alt and F4. The window closed immediately. "It´s just a work for...biology."

Ali didn´t buy it at first but then she thought, 'with who_ the hell would Adam sleep with? He is into girls.' _So after some seconds she nodded slowly.

"Maybe you should interview Jenna. She is going throw this and she would help you to have a bigger image of pregnancy." she told him with a soft voice and after that she left the room as silent as she had come in. Adam sighed tired.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Adam escaped for the last 2 classes and took the first bus he saw. He had his money in his wallet and his heart beating one thousand miles per hour. He had talked with Jenna at lunch and when he heard the symptoms she had he matched them with his. They were almost the same.

Adam sat on the cold and solid chair and looked the city pass through his window. He stood up when he got to the stop he needed and entered to a drug store near it. The place smelled funny and it made Adam sniffle several times. The owner looked up to see Adam and greeted him with a head gesture. Adam retuned the sign with a smile.

"Good afternoon young man." Adam smiled when he heard the word "_man"; _He hated when some of the bullies or students of the school called him Gracie or "_lady". _"What may I do for you?"

Adam took a big breath and avoiding eye contact with the old man he said almost in a whisper.

"I need a pregnancy test" the owner looked at him sadly and then crouched on the cabinet. Adam waited impatient and looking around. He didn´t needed someone watching him buying that thing.

"Here it is." the one gave him a large rectangular box; Adam nodded and gave the money to the man. The man took a last look at Adam and then he gave him some condoms. "I wish you get the result you are expecting." Adam raised his gaze and met the man´s blue eyes and instantly blushed. He felt like that man could read through him.

"How much is for the..." he felt ashamed even of the name.

"Nothing. Take it as a gift or a preventive way." Adam nodded and thanked the old man.

He left the place almost running with tears in his eyes. _I hope you get the result you are expecting, _Adam repeated the scene over and over again trying to think what was going o be the result. And if it was the one that he didn´t wanted what should he do in that case?

Adam entered to the house and let his bag fall to the floor. He wanted to eat something, he was so freaking hungry but at the same time dizzy. If the test ran positive would he tell his parents? Eli? Drew? Adam was thinking about how his step-brother would would get that king of notice when found Drew eating an apple on the living room and watching T.V. Adam took his bag from the floor and hugged it tightly.

"Hey Adam; where have you been?" Adam was surprised. Why was Drew at home so early? Could have Ali told him something about his "project"? Adam tried to read his facial expressions and he noticed that he didn´t seemed angry or sad. He looked just like the normal Drew of every day.

"Why you aren´t at your football practice?" asked Adam without breaking eye contact with his brother.

"Because one teacher told me you ran out of school and I asked the couch if I could miss that practice to search after you." So at last a teacher had seen him skip school. Damn it! How obvious he could be some times! "But don´t worry. I´m not telling you with mom and dad."

Adam sighed relieved. One of the positive characteristic of Drew was that he was a very loyal person. Drew stood up from the couch and walked over Adam. The younger one stepped away preventing Drew to touch him. It had already been a month after the attack but he still felt uncomfortable with people touching him.

"But returning to the question where you were?"

"Out." he said simply and then ran upstairs. After that he locked himself and took the pregnancy test out of his backpack.

"Please let it be negative." he said out loud and then he opened slowly.

-.-.-.-.-

Three minutes couldn´t have taken longer for Adam. He counted the time second by second in his mind sitting inside the bath tub. The pregnancy lay on the sink like if he was laughing at Adam. The guy had his knees grapped with his arms and at some points he should hit his head against the tub walls or his knees. 178, 179, 180. Exactly three minutes and Adam stood up to take a look at the test. One line equals not pregnant; 2 lines...well it was pretty obvious.

Adam took it with his eyes closed scared. '_When I get to three I will open my eyes' _he told himself trying to make the scare go away.

"One, two...Three." he opened his eyes and his world collapsed around him. It was happening but at the same time he felt everything like in a slow mention scene. The test had 2 red lines.

Adam let himself fall to the ground and let the tears fall again.

"No." he repeated to himself hundreds of time as he cried. He touched his belly and imagined the life that was growing inside him, it was so unreal. He didn´t wanted to be a girl and now he was going to be mom. That wasn´t fair.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Adam dialed Eli´s number and let it ring three times. At the fourth time Eli answered with his low and passive voice.

"Hello?" Adam felt breathless but he managed to answer Eli.

"Eli, it´s Adam." Adam had the pregnancy test on his left hand and played with it nervously. "Are you busy?"

"No Adam. What is it?" Adam didn´t want to make the agony longer so he just spitted the truth.

"I´m pregnant." the other line kept quiet.

"Eli, I´m pregnant." He repeated and waited for an answer. He expected some screams or maybe Eli would only hung up, but instead he told something Adam could have never imagined.

"I´ll be there in 30 minutes." Adam gasped surprised and confused. Why did Eli want to go to his house any way? "I´m going to help you okay?"

Adam was about to answer when Drew knocked the door.

"I gotta go."

"Okay Adam, I´m on my way." Adam cleaned some of his tears. "Bye"

Adam closed his cell-phone and tried to control his breathing. He could easily hide the pregnancy test and not tell Drew or his parents about it. But in the other hand he needed an accomplice and the only person, a part of Eli, was Drew.

"Adam, are you in there?" Adam sighed and then he opened the door. Drew had a towel over his shoulder and his deodorant on his hand. Adam had forgotten the weird habit of his brother. Take 2 showers everyday; one after walking up and then another around 4 or 5 o´clock.

The older guy took a large look at his younger brother before he could manage to find something wrong with him. "Adam, were you crying?"

Adam nodded and before pulling Drew into the bathroom he looked around the corridor to see if any of his parents' were around. By the absence of this he let Drew enter to the bathroom and locked the door behind them.

"Drew I need to tell you something but you have to promise me not to freak out and not tell anyone." started Adam as Drew sat on the toilet. He was looking at Adam confused.

"Adam I don´t understand anything." Adam nodded nervous, he didn´t had the words to explain the whole situation to Drew so he just took his pregnancy test and showed it to Drew. The black haired guy look at the test and his expression changed completely. He alternated his eyes between his brother and the two lines, he couldn´t be...

They stood silent for twenty minutes. Drew sitting on the toilet and Adam on the edge of the tube. Adam could only think about what Drew could be thinking. Maybe he will be confused at first but then this confusion would turn into rage or desilution. Or maybe disgust. Adam bit his lip hardly, he couldn´t stand the thought of Drew hating him; it was almost as horrible as the thought of Eli and Clare leaving him alone.

In the other side, Drew couldn´t think of anything else but who the hell was the father. Adam was into girls and he had stood that believe since he was 12 years old. And if he was into girls why would he end up hooking up with some guy? In the other hadn´t he thought about his parents; how was Adam going to explain it to them. '_Maybe that´s why he told me first' _he looked around always avoiding Adam´s eyes that were staring directly at his shoes, '_He wants me to help him'. _

"So you are...pregnant" the only say of the word hurt him. It was just too hard to imagine Adam with a big belly and then with a baby. And at 15!

"Yes." his voice was almost whisper but Drew was able to hear it.

"And what are you going to do?" Drew threw the test to the garbage and tried to forget about his existence at all. "Abort him or are you keeping it?"

"I was thinking more in adoption; you know?" Adam was looking at his feet still avoiding eye contact with Drew. The older guy stood up and sat next to Adam on the edge of the tub.

"And the father is okay with that?" it was an indirect way to find out who he was.

"He doesn´t know about it and you are not going to know who he is." said Adam finally looking at Drew. He had a fake smile on his face.

"Are you going to tell him?" Adam shook his head. Fitz as a father? Good joke.

"Well, maybe this is not such a good help in this situation but...Remember I´m here fo you." Adam tried to keep smiling but it was too hard. He still had tears to let them fall. "And I will support any chose you want."

Adam nodded with his head and then he felt Drew hugging him from the shoulders. He felt so small next to him.

"What I´m going to do about mom and dad?" asked suddenly Adam to himself but Andrew answer him immediately.

"I will help you with that"

"Thank you." Suddenly his phone started ringing. He took him off his pocket and saw it was new message. It was form Eli.

"_Adam, I´m outside you house. Do you want to talk in there or you want to go somewhere else?" _Adam looked at Drew and saw that he had already read the message over his shoulder. Adam could read the expression of his brother and predicted what he was thinking.

"He already know but it´s not what you think." Drew raised his eyebrown. "He is not."

"Okay, I believe you." Drew put his hands up trying to act convinced. Adam noticed the sarcasm.

"No you don´t." Adam stood up and reached the door. "But that doesn´t matter. You are never going to know who the father is." He would make sure of it...thet nobody found out that he was carrying Fitz´s baby in him.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Adam walked out of the house and got to the balck car where Eli was waiting. He was playing with his skelleton ring and he hadn´t seen that Adam was standing in front of him. Adam just oberved him speachless

"Adam." he said as he raised his eyes and hugged Adam tightly. Adam just stood there like a stone, unable to move. "Do you want us to talk in your house or you want to..."

"Why are you here?" asked abruptly Adam as he pushed Eli aside softly. The black haired smiled slightly.

"I want to propose you something." Adam looked at him confused but he decided to hear Eli´s proposal. He took his friend by the hand and led him into the house. Inside the house Eli and Adam entered to the kitchen where they sat face to face.

"Okay...talk." said Adam in a passive voice. Eli grabbed an apple from the table and started playing with it.

"You know that teen pregnancy is a very complicated problem of this era. Teens aren´t able to finish high school and college and if they take care of the baby alone they become more and more stressed..."

"Get to the point Elija" Adam was getting impatient and he wanted to know what was the plan of his best friend.

"When they found out about your pregnancy the question number one is going to be, who the father is" Adam nodded, he had already realized that with Drew. "If anyone asks; I´m the father of your baby."


	3. Reaching the clouds

**Chapter 3**

_"You are surely out of your mind!" screamed Adam trying to appear angry. _

Adam repeated the scene of the last afternoon in his mind over and over again. He still was shocked by what Eli had said. He couldn´t understand what had make Eli take that dentition.

_"Come on Adam. It´s not a bad idea. I would take all responsibility in front of the school and your parents and when he or she is born I could help you taking care of him." said Eli with a half smile on his face. _

Adam played with his cereal unaware of everything around him.

"Why?"said out loud. Adam couldn´t think of any possible reason of why could Eli wanted to do that. 'Why do you want to ruin your reputation and your life for me? He is not even yours!' he thought bitterly.

"What´s wrong babe?" asked his mom as she sat in front of Adam with a cup of coffee between her hands. Adam raised his gaze and looked at his mom surprised. He didn´t remember that she was in the kitchen with him and Drew. Adam just shook his head tired. "You haven´t eaten any of your cereal."

"Maybe Adam is just tired mom." answered Drew in a low voice as he finished packing and apple on a paper bag. He had another one over the table that Adam thought was his.

The woman frowned upset; she was always worrying about other people that Adam wondered if she even had time to worry about herself. Not that he didn't like his mom being always fort them but sometimes she could get...overprotecting.

Suddenly a loud car horn made Adam aware of the time; school time. He stood up abruptly and tried to grab his lunch bag. Seconds later the nauseas arrived. The floor moved a little bit under his feet and for a moment he thought he was going to fall. He managed to support himself with the table and control the urge of threw up. Drew ran toward Adam and tried to hold him by the arm.

"ADAM!" screamed his mom shocked as she touched Adam´s forehead trying to found any sign of fever.

"I´m fine." answered Adam as he recovered his balance. "I think I got up too quickly and I felt dizzy for a moment. But now I´m fine."

The horn sounded again but this time it was longer. Eli was waiting for him.

"Eli is going to take me home today." announced Adam, Drew let go Adam´s arm and gave him a supportive look. "Do you want to come?"

Drew shook his head heavily. Adam smiled and kissed him mom goodbye. She didn´t felt pleased by letting Adam go to school but she knew it would be good to him. Being with friends that supported him with his "transtorn".

"Good bye Gracie." she whispered when Adam was far away to hear her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So are you ready?" asked Eli as he parked his car on the parking lot. Adam was hugging his bag and held it against his chest. Eli could see his was worried. "You look sick."

"No, it´s just the morning nauseas." lied Adam. He was aware it was too soon for people to notice his pregnancy but still the fact that HE knew it made him nervous. Like if only by his look people would magically guessed. Eli stepped out of the car and seconds later Adam followed him. Nobody was going to find out. It was pretty impossible.

Eli and Adam entered to the school trying to act normal. Eli had asked Adam about a new comic and the chat had gone on by its own. Maybe going back to normal wouldn´t be as hard as Adam imagined.

"ELI! ADAM!" shouted Clare as she left Ali on the hallway and ran toward them. Adam gulped as he realized that the other girl was staring fiercely at him. Suddenly the dizziness returned but this time worse than ever. Adam leaned on the lockers and closed his eyes trying to make the feeling go away. It didn´t worked.

"Adam are you feelongh okay?" asked Clare as she put her hand over Adam´s shoulder. He felt his half brakfast travel up through his throat burning it and making it swallow.

"Sorry." was the only thing he managed to tell before he started running toward the boy's bathroom. He tried to keep everything inside before he got to the bathroom but the arcades were getting worse and worse. When he finally saw the bathroom door he pushed I open and in the first toilet he found empty he threw up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"What´s wrong with Adam?" asked Clare as she saw how Adam ran across the hallway with his hand covering his mouth.

"I think he ate something bad this morning." lie Eli as he picked up his bag from the floor. "I´ll go and check on him."

Clare nodded with his head and let Eli ran behind Adam.

The black haired entered to the bathroom and heard Adam throwing up. He could also smell the vomit but he kept cool and took out a bottle of water and Clorets from his bag. He waited some seconds in complete silence until he heard the toilet flush. After that a paler Adam exited as he cleaned his mouth with paper. Eli handed him the bottle of water and Adam accepted without saying a word.

"Better?" asked Eli with a low voice. Adam drank a lot of water and then he spitted on the sink. He couldn´t get the nasty taste of vomit.

"Kind of." Adam stared at his reflection and then he threw himself some water. "I´m hungry now." Eli smiled with the joke.

"I have an apple if you want." said Eli as he got the red apple out of his bag. "Or maybe some Clorets for the breath."

Adam blushed instantly and grabbed the gum from Eli´s hand. Eli had thought about everything he could eventually need. He was even more prepared that Adam himself. The late alarm rang across the school making Adam jump. He felt his senses more alert than before.

"Ready for some class?"

"Never." Adam and Eli stepped out of the bathroom by side. Eli put his arm around Adam´s shoulder almost automatically and Adam put his arm around Eli waist. Nobody was in the corridor; well that was what they thought.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So "Eli", you are going to fell a little bit cold but nothing to worry okay?" The doctor said to Adam as she put some jelly thing over his abdomen. The guy just nodded and turned to see the screen. Eli was standing next to him with a calm face. The doctor at first had made some questions to Adam and he had to tell her about his situation. The doctor asked him if he was taking any kind of pills for the transformation from girl to boy. Adam said no; his mother hadn´t let him get the pills, she wanted to wait until he was 18 or 21. The doctor smiled relieved and told him it was a good thing because that would decrease the chances of an abortion. Adam thanked his mother in his mind.

It had been a luck Eli had medical secure and he had taken Adam making him pass as Eli. Adam´s parents would never know. The doctor put something over Adam´s abdomen and something appeared on the screen. It didn´t looked like anything and Adam and Eli tried to focus on something. Anything. They could recognize anything.

"So it seems everything is okay Eli. Your baby is looking well for its first 8 weeks and his vital signs look in order." Adam smiled, maybe he couldn´t see anything but if the doctor said everything was fine it was enough for him.

"Can we have a picture?" asked suddenly Eli. Adam turned his head around and gave him a confused look.

"Of course." she tipped something on a keyboard and then she started cleaning Adam´s abdomen. The moment it was clean enough he put his shirt on again. "Just give a minute." after that she left the room leaving Eli and Adam alone.

"So what do you think?" asked Eli as he helped Adam get down of the bed.

"I don´t know." Adam put his hands over his belly. Eli looked at him and then he put his hand over Adam´s. "Why do you need a picture?"

"It´s for you." Adam took a step away nervously. Eli´s hand was warm as always.

Adam slipped and was about to fall when Eli grabbed him bit the shoulders. Adam blushed as he realized how close they were from each other.

"So here is the picture." suddenly appeared the doctor. Eli and Adam break apart. "I printed two so you could have one each other."

Eli and Adam took their pictures and thanked the doctor as they walked to the parking lot.

"So what do you want to do now? To my house, your house or Clare´s?" asked Eli as he turned on the car. Adam´s stomach growled nosily asking for some food.

"You are going to kill me."

"What? Are you feeling bad?" Eli looked at Adam concerned but the younger guy just started laughing.

"I think he have whim of some pizza." said finally Adam. Eli smiled as well.

"You meant _SHE _has whim of pizza." Adam pushed his friend and they they got they way to the pizza store.


	4. Don t tell your friends

_**Chapter 4**_

_Two months. _Adam wrote on his journal as he smiled and pasted some pictures from himself and Eli. He had been as supportive as a future dad would be. He had kept the secret as Drew but it was different. Eli was always asking him how he felt, he tried to make Adam comfortable all the time and he had even took him to his first ultrasonic.

"Funny thing." he told himself as he touched his belly. It was still flat but he had gained one pound and he couldn´t ware the tight bandages over his chest. They hurt him really much by now. "I can´t hate you." He was talking to the baby. He had started doing that since he had seen on a tv show it help the connection between mother and son/daughter. Eli had tried as well but Adam had said no immediately. She couldn´t get use to the idea of Eli acting like a real father. Even when he acted a little bit too sweet with Adam made him uncomfortable. Like if he was stilling Eli from Clare.

_Clare, _he thought bitterly. She still didn´t know about Adam´s pregnancy but he figured out she would end up knowing it any time soon. Suddenly some knocks on the door made him return to his room and aware of everything else. He hid the scratch book under his pillow and after he made sure he didn´t have anything compromising he answered.

"Come in."

Drew entered and closed the door behind him. He look pretty upset.

"You lied to me."

Adam didn´t moved from the bed. What was Drew talking about?

"I´m sorry but I am not following. What teh hell are you talking about?"

"About that you told me Eli wasn´t the father and that´s a lie." Adam stood up from the bed and faced Drew with a severe face.

"Well that´s not true as well." Adam was getting mixed up with all the lies but even if Eli had told him he wanted to take care of Adam´s baby it was another thing to really accepting and telling Drew that. "Eli is not the father."

"I have seen you Adam." Drew started walking in circles too nervous to stay still. Adam crossed his arms and waited for Drew to continue talking. "Eli is always near you. He is always at our place and spending time with you."

"For God sake, Drew! He is my best friend." Adam was trying to keep it cool. "What was I supposed to do? Stop hanging out with him and go back to loneliness?" The only thought of being alone like in his last school freaked him out. He had hated those last months of his first year of high school.

"That is not what Ali thinks." Drew snapped. Adam looked at him horrified. He had told her. He had broken his promise and now Ali knew. Drew covered his mouth aware he had just spitted out the secret he had kept of Ali. Adam opened his mouth about to scream but not a sound went out of his mouth. Instead he closed his eyes and kicked the wall as hard as he could. Now he screamed but more of pain in his feet that of rage.

"You told her!" he finally managed to say as he turned around and gave Drew a killer look.

"I needed to. I didn´t know how to help you and the only person at school that I trust is her." tried to justify himself the older boy. Adam closed his eyes tightly and leaned on the wall.

"Look Adam, she is a good girl and she promised me she is not telling anyone." Drew walked closer to Adam.

"Yeah, just like you?" Adam knew Ali was friend with Clare and he hoped Ali wouldn´t tell his friend for accident; just like his brother had done.

"Come on buddy. It´s not that bad." Drew was making out something in his mind so Adam could calm down. One thing that Ali had told him was that in the first months of pregnancy the mom should stay as calm as possible.

Adam thought about it for some seconds before he opened his eyes his eyes. Maybe it wasn´t that bad. Maybe Ali was a confinable girl. Maybe she wouldn´t say anything to anybody. _Maybe, maybe, maybe..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Maybe Eli isn´t the real father Ali." said Jenna as she drank of her juice. She was getting a bigger and bigger belly as the day passed but with KC she still felt beautiful. Weird, because a guy some blocks away was also happy of having gained some more pounds. "I mean, Adam and Eli are best friends and best friends hang out almost all the time. Look at us."

"But think about it. It´s so obvious." Ali was drinking a frappe and she looked pretty excited. Like if she was happy Adam was pregnant by Eli´s son. "And Eli is pretty smart and handsome and Adam is really sweet so maybe their child is going to end up handsome or pretty... And besides that, they make a cute couple."

Jenna gasped amazed. She would never understand Ali.

"Ali, please think about it coldly. Adam and Eli are both straight. They just share a good friendship."

Ali kept silent for a second. Maybe Jenna was right with that argument but then; Drew had told her some interesting stuff also. Eli had been the first person that knew about Adam´s pregnancy and that must meant something. And plus that; if Adam was straight how the hell he had got pregnant in that case?

"Maybe she slept with him on a drunken night." said Ali out loud. Jenna looked at her with a confused look. Ali used to do that. Half of her thoughts stayed on her mind and the other half were exposed to the world. And then she asked why she got in so many troubles.

"Who slept with who?" Dave appeared all of sudden. Ali and Jenna jumped surprised.

"No one." said quickly Jenna as she tried to sound as natural as always. Dave groaned.

"Come on Jenna, I know you may not know me for long but I´m a confinable guy." said Dave unaware why Jenna didn´t want to tell him the gossip. The blonde girl just smiled slightly. "Well in that case you tell me Ali."

"It´s not that important." said Ali as she faked a smile. First thing Drew had told her was not to tell Clare. The second thing she had promised was not to tell anybody but Dave was her friend, and so was Jenna. Dave wouldn´t tell anybody if she payed him with something; a kiss or hug maybe. And being honest, it´s hard to keep a secret of that size just for yourself.

"Oh guys come on." begged Dave."You know you can trust me."

The two girls shared a look asking themselves if they should tell Dave or not. Ali wanted to but Jenna wasn´t sure. Dave made a puppy face and then the blonde one also fell in the trap.

"Okay Dave, we are going to tell you." said Ali the moment she noticed Jenna doblegarse.

"But can´t tell anybody!" Jenna pointed out almost screaming. "Not your friends, family...ANYBODY!"

"I swear you I´m not telling anyone." he said as he raised his hand in a jurament gesture.

"Okay..." Ali put her hands together and then she turned around to be face to face with Dave. "You are not going to believe it but Adam and Eli..."

The three Degrassi students stayed half an hour more in the restaurant hearing the same story Ali had told Jenna just minutes before.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I don´t care what Adam says, you are going to be a beautiful girl." he said as he placed the photography of Adam´s and "_his" _baby. He put it on top of a candle and started at it for some seconds before he realize he wasn´t watching anything at all, everything was in his mind.

The black haired guy lay on his back and stared at the roof. He thought about everything now that he had some spare time. He asked himself just one thing. Why? Why did he had proposed to be Adam´s baby father? Why the fact of watching Adam in pain hurt him even more? Why he couldn´t stop thinking about Adam?

Eli sighed and put his hands under his head. The first time he had seen Adam crying was on that awful day at school. He was heartbroken and scared. When Eli had comforted him, Adam had reminded himself after the accident. Of how needed he felt and lost. He remembered begging in his mind someone, anyone to be there for him but he was too proud to ask for company. He let himself being drag by the darkness and then his disorder started.

"Damn it." he mumbled as he looked around. He room was a mess as always. Probably he should get it cleaned up before the baby arrived.

The baby...Eli looked up at the ceiling again. When he got Adam´s phone call he didn't know what to expect. And when he just burst out his pregnancy one hundred ideas crossed his mind. In the first place, he forced himself to stay calm and cool, Adam was enough freaked out. The second thing he thought it was more selfish; he wasn´t the father and he wasn´t attached by any way, wrong. The last thought was the one that came to him harder and he stuck to it. He was going to help Adam. He wouldn´t even understand why he had made that choice but now, after a month, he felt good with it.

In the last weeks he had seen Adam happier and full of light, unlike Jenna, pregnancy had given Adam a special glow. Eli smiled as he remembered the first time Adam had finally accepted to let him touch his belly. That was the other thing that surprised him. Adam wasn´t at first okay with Eli´s idea but after some days he had accepted Eli as a possible father. He hadn´t told anybody about his pregnancy but he would let Eli touch his belly and they would talk about the baby for hours. Sometimes Eli thought Adam had forgotten the fact he wasn't the biological father.

"Just 7 more months to go." he told himself before getting up from his bed and ran toward his computer. He had some research to do.


End file.
